Juushichi and Juuhachi
Juusichi and Juuhachi are an experiment done by Yoshitsune after converting their bodies using the Asura Path. Abducting them from their prison the day before they were to be executed, he reformed them with the Asura Path, creating the first self-living cyborgs with his Asura Path. They were determined dangerous individuals who were sentenced to death until they were abducted by Yoshitsune to begin his experiments. Following the conversion, the memories of their past lives were wiped, leaving nothing but their undying loyalty to Yoshitsune. Because they no longer possess human parts, all replaced with cybernetic parts, their abilities are greatly enhanced. Amongst this is extreme durability, allowing them to take virtually any physical blow without any damage done to their bodies. Their conversion was brought on as a sort of reform program to turn those who were inherently evil to good. Background Not much is known about the twins' past, other than the fact they were raised as orphans. Throughout their lives, they were nothing but troublemakers. As they got older their crime sprees became worse, going from simple burglaries upwards to murder. Their crimes had been brung to light and they were eventually caught following a violent standoff with village police in Iwagakure. Following their trial, they were sentenced to death and were to be executed the next day. However, Yoshitsune, who had observed their standoff, abducted them to begin his experiments. He figured no one would miss them, given their dangerous status. The next day, he began his experiment, using the Asura Path to forcefully reconfigure their body, turning them into full blown cyborgs. Though the experience was gratuitously painful, they had no memories of it, for the conversion had wiped their memories, replaced only with their loyalty to serve under Yoshitsune. Their conversion is considered a reformation program, a second chance for them to turn their lives around, do some good for the world. Appearance Being twins, Juushichi and Juuhachi both share similar physical features. The main difference, though, is their height. Juuhachi, being the brother, is twelve centimeters taller than Juushichi, though both of them aren't extremely tall, all things considered. Their hair is black, and parted to the right, covering most of their right eye, both of which are prominently striking; Their eyes are pure red, with black sclera, not unlike someone who had been revived with Edo Tensei. They share matching piercings, down to the ring on their lip. They both wear matching outfits, black jacket with a white tank-top, with Juushich wearing a black bra underneath. They both sport matching black pants with matching white shoes. All in all, they are virtually identical, save for their height. They also sport matching tattoos, which serves as Yoshitsune's control points to keep them from rebelling against him. It's their "off switch", so to speak, and can be activated to temporarily, or permanently, shut them down. Personality Never the types to stray away from one another, the twins have watched their backs for as long as they lived. They've stayed by their sides through thick and thin, keeping each other safe from those who were a threat to them. In the world of crime, this got them ahead in life, as there was always someone to watch out for trouble while the other did the deed. The bond between brother and sister ensured they'd rather die together than be separated. In combat, their attacks are always synced, each attack providing an opening for another. Even after their conversion to cyborgs and their memories wiped, the bond they share between each other remains unbroken, and they still stand side by side, never leaving each other. Though their loyalty lies with Yoshitsune, the bond they share ensures they'd rather die together than for one of them to be alone. Abilities As cyborgs created by the Asura Path, Juushichi and Juuhachi possess incredible strength and durability. With undying stamina, they can fight permanently and take advantage of their fatigued opponents, making sure they suffer as much as possible during that period of fatigue. Because they were created by the Asura Path, they have control over the Asura Path's abilities, allowing them to augment themselves into powerful weapons. Taijutsu Being cyborgs, Juushichi and Juuhachi possess incredible feats of physical strength. They demonstrate this with the usage of their taijutsu. Always following each others moves, when one attacks, the other follows, but their pattern is never predictable and is always a different pattern of attack each time. Juuhachu prefers more stronger forms of taijutsu, using raw strength to deliver crushing blows against his opponents and send them flying. While Juushichi prefers more elegant methods of taijutsu, using pinpoint pressure strikes to deliver damage to an opponent's nervous system, rendering them immobile. Together, their combination of elegance and pure destruction create a form of taijutsu that's difficult to keep up with. With the Asura Path at their disposal, they can make their arms and legs even stronger to deliver even more devastating damage against their opponents, capable of breaking bones with a few light punches and kicks. Ninjutsu Though they don't possess any legitimate ninjutsu, their bodies come built in with chakra cannons in their hands that allow them to deliver chakra blasts. This also allows them to absorb chakra via touching their opponents with the palms of their hands. With their usage of the Asura Path, they can create constructs based off of the chakra cannon to deliver suppressive fire against their opponents while they close the distance and deliver a brutal array of close quarters combat. Asura Path Being creations of the Asura Path itself, they have some control over its usage. The twins are capable of altering their appearances via mechanical manipulation, transforming their body how they see fit. This allows them to defend themselves by applying more metallic parts upon their body, creating makeshift shields in a pinch. By boosting their offensive capabilities with mechanical armaments, one can provide suppressive fire while the other closes in on their target, delivering the first set of strikes while the other catches up to continue the assault. They can also utilize it to mechanically send telepathic mind links to each other, allowing them to formulate strategies in a way that not even an Ino would be capable of detecting, thanks largely due to its artificial properties. This ensures they can come up with a strategy, even on the fly when their original plans go awry and they need to change paces to beat their opponents.